


The Fate of Stars In Another World

by bug_from_space



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Parallel Universes, What-If, modern language in a period setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: 'Scientists say there are an infinite number of alternate worlds.'In another universe Juliet Capulet is allowed to be happy.





	The Fate of Stars In Another World

Scientists say there are an infinite number of alternate worlds. Scientists say that there are an infinite of number of possibilities. In one, Juliet Capulet isn’t a Capulet. And Romeo Montague isn’t a Montague. And the war between two families never touches them, and they get to live out their days deliriously in love. In that world the word star crossed never touches their lips. And they are allowed to breathe freely without fate choking the air from their lungs.

In another, Juliet takes the Friar up on going to a nunnery, and she becomes Mother Superior. (“Mother Juliet!” one of the young girls called after her.  
“Yes, Sister Emilia?” Juliet asked, turning slightly to regard the young girl kindly.   
“I have a question about tonight’s mass.”) In that world she leaves the feud behind to pursue a life dedicated to her faith. In that world Juliet Capulet died, and Mother Juliet was a different woman from the young girl who had first came.

In another, Juliet runs away with her husband and they abandon the city of Verona to the infighting. Juliet and Romeo abandon their family names to create one of their own. (Soft kisses greet each other in the morning. Expectation of marriage and money don’t matter, because they have each other.) In that world fate never gets a chance to intervene, and they are allowed to live together outside of the stars.

In another, Juliet Capulet never notices Romeo, but instead finds herself drawn in by the peaceful Benvolio of the house of Montague. Benvolio approaches the Capulets with a question of peace and marriage, and he and Juliet wed the next summer. (“Sleep darling, you look exhausted, the children and I can manage for a few hours without you.”  
“My Lord, you know exactly what I wish.”  
“It is my hope that I make you happy, and while I always wish to have you near me, you appear as though you could appreciate the rest.” Flowers cannot compare to her beauty in the eyes of her husband, and when she grows older, he brings her them to remind her she is just as stunning as when they met.) In this world Juliet becomes a Montague through a romance that disregarded by the stars, and peace is brought to the streets of Verona by far different means. 

In another, Juliet marries Paris. (Late nights become early mornings of endless conversations (‘Maybe he isn’t so boring…’) Civility becomes friendship becomes love. Every time he makes her laugh becomes a point of pride, and every smile reminds him why he loves her. Conversations fade into questions of who is going to go calm their crying children, and warm welcomes back to bed. (“It’s your turn…”  
“It can’t possibly be already..”)) In this world Juliet and Paris get a quiet life, and Juliet finds herself just a half step away from the trouble of her family, and she is able to survive.

In another, Juliet mourns her cousin and her husband means less to her than revenge for the blood he spilled. (The story runs a familiar path but only he dies. Juliet becomes a widow by her own hand and no one ever thinks to question how he died.) In this world Juliet Capulet takes a life for a life to even the scales. And the stars don’t remember them as star-crossed because she denied the stars.  
In another, Juliet watches as her husband gets executed in place of exile. And the fate of Verona changes with it. In this world the feud doesn’t end, and Juliet watches as the families tear themselves apart in their agony.

In another, Romeo dies in a duel against Tybalt, and the streets are filled with blood. In this world the Capulets win the feud. In this world Juliet marries a suitor who had swept her off her feet in the two years between her fourteenth and sixteenth birthday.

But this is not that universe. And in this one Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague die and get remembered as star-crossed. And Mercutio (Valentine lets out a gasp of shock. His brother, dead. His brother who left him the throne because there was no way Mercutio could take it now.), Paris (Escalus writes letters to his family trying to explain, trying to apologize. Because this never should have happened.), and Tybalt become collateral damage. In this world, a feud ends with bloodshed, and consequences higher than anyone wanted to pay. Because this is not one of the countless worlds where maybe they were allowed to be happy.


End file.
